How to Love and Care for your Onigiri
by WHPIAR
Summary: The Juunishi go to America for the Summer. Kyo doesn't get to go and passes out in a ditch. Kyo spends that summer alone with Tohru that is, until some unexpected company arrives, facing his problem, and overcoming some mental obsticals.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic **ever** (after reading so many) so please tell me what I'm doing wrong, what you'd like to see, if my story totally sucks, ect. Well, hope you find things I need to improve on. 

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Tohru's morning started off like they all do. Wake up, take shower, and make breakfast. While she was making breakfast, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Shigure standing at the door watching her.

_'I love to watch her make breakfast. She does it so naturally. It's like she's in a trance.' _Shigure thought to himself. He stood there smiling at her back. Tohru started humming a sad tune to herself. Shigure found himself humming along with her. Tohru turned around holding two plates. Shigure thought to himself _'Great. Now she's going to think I'm dumb, just standing here humming like an idiot. And it's not like I just walked in. I was here the whole time. She probably knew it too! Why didn't I say something when I first walked in?' _

Instead of questioning him, Tohru continued to hum. She walked past Shigure and set the two plates across from each other at the table. She motioned for him to sit. Shigure sat down with Tohru across from him. They ate their breakfast in silence, both of them so deep in thought that they didn't notice Kyo walk in.

Tohru and Shigure were both lost so much in thought. Suddenly, (not actually _suddenly_, but it seemed it to the two eating) Kyo had to break the silence. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Tohru jumped at Kyo's "sudden outburst". Tohru jumped, hit her plate with her elbow, the plate's contents flew across the table and landed in a mess on Shigure. Tohru jumped to her feet. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Shigure! Hold still! Don't move a mussel! I'll be right back!" Neither Shigure or Kyo even had time to move, Tohru ran into the kitchen, grabbed a towel, ran back into the dining room, and started to wipe the remains of her breakfast off Shigure but really just grinding the food into his hair.

"Tohru! Tohru! It's OK. I'm fine. What you should really worry about is Kyo." Shigure said taking the towel away from her. At his last comment Tohru stood up very abruptly and looked with concern at Kyo. She looked with a terrified back at Shigure.

"What's wrong with Kyo?" Tohru exclaimed. She looked back at Kyo. "Kyo, what's the matter? What's wrong? What haven't you been telling me? Why did Shigure say that?" Shigure jumped up, realizing that she took the comment the wrong way.

"Tohru. What I meant was, Kyo is the one who hasn't had any breakfast yet. Why don't you go into the kitchen and fix him up a plate. It wouldn't be a bad idea if you got a new plate yourself since your wonderful breakfast has been destroyed because of a certain cats foolishness." Shigure said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm not foolish, stupid dog!" Kyo yelled, defending himself, when all of the sudden he fell forward by the sudden impact of a kick. (Yuki's kick. Duh)

"Of course he's not foolish , Shigure" Yuki said acting all nice and caring. Both Shigure and Kyo stared at him in disbelief. "He's just stupid." Yuki said, bringing out the Yuki we all know and love. Yuki walked into the kitchen to help Tohru out with the remainder of the breakfast preparations.

Once Yuki left Shigure was sitting, staring at Kyo with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm proud of you, Kyo. Even though that was the perfect opportunity to start a fight with Yuki, you chose not to." Kyo waved the comment away like he didn't care.

"Shut up. The only reason I didn't start a fight with that damn rat is because I needed to talk to you privately."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

What does Kyo want to talk about privetly with Shigure?

What will go on in the kitchen between Torhu and the charming Yuki?

Will Shigure ever get the remains of Torhu's breakfast out of his hair?

Tune in the next chapter to find out.

This is WHPIAR signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped you liked chapter 1. I think it needs more detail, but no one has replied so I wouldn't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's fruity goodness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shigure and Kyo were sitting in the dining room, talking. Yuki and Tohru were in the kitchen.

Shigure stared with confusion at Kyo. _'Did he really just say he needed to talk to me privately? Wow, this is weird_.' "Ok. What do you need to speak to me about?" Shigure asked calmly not knowing how Kyo would respond.

Kyo was silent for a moment, wondering how he could say what he was going to say without Shigure making him sound like a pervert. Finally, he said "I'm worried about Tohru."

Shigure stared at him, still confused. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, beginning to worry.

Kyo said slowly, trying to get the words right "Do you think she'll be okay alone all summer with us in America?"

Shigure relaxed and smiled in relief "Of course she'll be okay. Besides, what can we do? We can't take her with us. Akito said this trip is for cursed members of the Zodiac. I told her she could go stay with her grandpa or with one of her friends but she said that staying here would be fine."

Kyo wasn't reassured "I'm just afraid that she'll leave the stove on or get lost or fall asleep in the bath. Something that could be harmful to her."

"She'll be fine, Kyo! We'll call her everyday and make sure she hasn't died! Stop worrying! And stop thinking about her sleeping in a bathtub." Kyo slapped Shigure for that last unnecessary comment and stomped away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tohru, I was wondering if I could ask you for an enormous favor?" Yuki said while helping her prepare breakfast. "I was wondering while I'm in America, you take care of my base?"

Tohru smiled at him "Oh, of course Yuki. I was wondering that when your produce is ripe enough, I will be given permission to pick them."

Yuki smiled and pulled her away from the food. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tohru, will you be okay all alone this summer? Is there anything I can do? Maybe, some chores or some shopping? I could give you a picture so you won't forget us."

Tohru place her hands on Yuki's shoulders and stared back into his eyes. "No matter where you go. No matter what you do. Even if my memories are erased, I could never forget you, Yuki."

They were so close. Yuki was about to lean in for a kiss, when Tohru grabbed the plates and walked into the other room. _'Wow.'_ Yuki thought _'That was only the most embarrassing moment of my life.' _Yuki followed her into the other room where he saw Kyo storm upstairs.

"Kyo, were are you going? I just made you your breakfast." Tohru called up after him.

Kyo turned around and looked at her from the top of the stairs. "I was just going to finish my packing, Tohru. I'm not all that hungry. Would you mind if you put it in the fridge? I'll eat it when I get hungry." Kyo said in a polite caring voice.

Tohru smiled at his kindness "Of course Kyo. Do you need help packing? I could wash something for you."

"That's not necessary." Kyo said not as kind as before and walked into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I've made it to Chapter 3. Please R/R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's fruity goodness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shigure, have you seen Yuki?" Tohru asked Shigure as he was walking out of the kitchen.

"I think, he said he'd be outside." Shigure said absentmindedly going from the kitchen to his room. Tohru sighed at his useless attempt at helping and went outside. _'He must be at his base'_ she thought, _'I must thank him again for trusting me enough to take care of his secret base while he's away.' _She quickly came a crossed Yuki, picking strawberries.

"Yuki?" Tohru said. Yuki glanced over at her, his silver hair dangling in his eyes, interrupting his vision.

"Tohru," he said, recognizing her voice. "I would like to thank you again, for agreeing to take care of my base. You don't know what this means to me."

Tohru was silent for a minute, letting Yuki's kind words sink in. "It's no problem, Yuki. I'd like to thank you for trusting me enough to allow me to--"

Yuki cut her off, "Tohru, don't just take care of my base, take care of yourself. I am _so_ worried about you, staying here alone. Please, be safe." With that, Yuki picked up the basket of strawberries and walked back to the house.

_'I don't know weather to be flattered by Yuki's worry, or insulted'_ Tohru thought. _' I mean, it's nice to have someone worry about you, but does he think I'm careless enough to be in danger? Well, I can be klutzy at times, but am I klutzy enough to be in danger, am I?'_

Tohru came to the side of the house where a ladder lay leading to the roof. Tohru wondered if Kyo was up there. After dinner he went straight up to the roof. when Tohru reached the top of the roof, she saw Kyo. Kyo was sitting there, doing something Tohru had never seen done in real life, Kyo was juggling three brightly colored balls. Tohru sat there, mesmerized by the way Kyo threw the balls from hand to hand.

toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss---

Slowly, Kyo stood up from where he was, still juggling, and continued for a while with his juggling.

catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss---

He took a step back, and another, and another, and another. Suddenly, Kyo threw one of the balls under his legs and continued to juggle.

catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. catch. toss. ca-drop.-----

The fallen ball rolled down the roof and Kyo let it roll, till it got caught in the rain spout. Kyo retrieved it, sat down, and sighed. He lay back on the roof and threw a single ball up in the air. It was a high throw, Kyo sat there watching the ball fly gracefully into the air, pause for a second remembering it was a ball not a bird, when it came crashing back to Earth, where it was expertly caught by Kyo and thrown again, experiencing once more the joy of flying.

Tohru came over and lay next to Kyo. Kyo looked next to him, obviously not realizing she was watching him. "Ohayo" he whispered.

"Kyo...I've never seen anyone do that before. It was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Tohru asked, awestruck.

Kyo was silent for a minute, before he said, "I learned in at the dojo. Shishou told me when I first arrived, that he'd start my training as soon as I learned the three-ball cascade blindfolded. I never thought it could be done, but he showed me. He showed me it could be done." he looked at her and smiled," He said learning to juggle would increase my hand-eye coordination, and learning it blindfolded would increase my hearing."

Tohru stared at him. "Kyo, would you teach me how to juggle?" Kyo gave her a confused look, "I'm sorry, Kyo! I understand if you don't want to teac--"

'That's not it!" Kyo interrupted, "It's just, I'm only here for couple more hours, when you think about it. You don't learn how to juggle in a couple hours." Tohru looked at her feet, sad that he wouldn't teach her and embarrassed that she didn't realize how hard juggling was, Kyo made juggling look so easy. "How about I get you started, and in the fall, when I get back from America, you'll be better than me." Kyo said, smiling. Tohru was so happy. _'I can't believe Kyo's going to take the to teach me how to juggle! I need to do something in return.' _

For an hour, Kyo just threw balls at her and told her to catch them. It was getting dark, but the two stayed outside. It was dark, but just light enough to see the shapes and silhouettes An hour later, he taught her how to juggle two balls. The first time she threw the ball into the air she was hit in the head, not with the ball, but with a bird or something. I was caught in her hair.

Tohru screamed and started swatting at her head. Kyo rushed to her from the other side of the roof. Tohru was flailing around when she lost her balance and fell off the side of the roof. Kyo caught her just in time by the wrist. He swiftly pulled her back onto the roof. Tohru lay on the side of the roof, gasping.

"I'm sorry Kyo." she managed to gasp out.

He stared at her, also having difficulty breathing "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tohru shook her head, "I dropped the ball into the bushes next to the house." she said.

Kyo just stared at her, "That's okay, We'll find it. It doesn't matter."

Tohru was still in shock, "What was that?"

Kyo was just catching his breath, he started to snicker a bit, "It was a bat."

Tohru paled a bit, "Let's go find the ball and go inside. Are you hungry? I'm hungry." she said, changing the bat subject.

They looked for the lost ball for ten minutes when Kyo said, "Just forget it Tohru. were never going to find that ball in the dark like this. We'll look again in the morning." Tohru sighed and went inside.

"Kyo, I'm sorry we couldn't find the ball." Tohru said, feeling miserable. Kyo shrugged and waved the comment away.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just get some more. Besides, those one's were getting worn out anyways." he said, trying to make her feel better.

"I'm going to make some onigiri. Let me make you some as an apology for losing the ball." she said

Kyo smiled, "I love onigiri."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow, this was long. Well, it seemed long to me anyways. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. After reading Fruits Basket, I'd really like to try onigiri. I wonder if it's good? Well, please review. Even if you hated it, tell me. If you loved it...err...wow, thanks. Just, please review.

This is WHPIAR, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's chapter 4. I've been thinking about this story even before I wrote it. Like, I have it all planed out and basically all written down, I just need time to get it on this site. Thank you so much for your reviews. Before I had an account and was just reading fanfiction, I never reviewed and only read. Now I read a story because of it's reviews. 

Well, thanks to

Fan999123,

Kyolover,

beckerkid-51,

your reviews made me so happy! Shigure, disclaimer please!

SHIGURE: Yes, the disclaimer. I know it's hard for you all to believe, but...the lovely WHPIAR does not own Fruits Basket. However, she does own the wonderful idea being put into story in this particular fanfiction.

WHPIAR: Thank you Shigure! (hugs Shigure) (II:POOF:II) hehe...please read/review.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shigure walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Tohru, but didn't. Yuki walked in behind him.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked. She was always up early, making breakfast.

Shigure shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe look in Kyo's room." he said with a perverted smile.

Yuki grabbed the newspaper and started hitting him over the head with it, "Baka chikan." ((_stupid_ _pervert_))

Tohru walked downstairs, sleepy eyed and still in her pajamas. She saw Yuki beating on Shigure, "Oh, it's so late! You two are probably starving! I'll go make breakfast right now!"

Yuki stopped beating on Shigure, "Tohru, are you okay? Usually your up way earlier than either of us."

Tohru shook her head, "No, I just stayed up a little too late I suppose. I was up till probably two o'clock."

Yuki stared at her, " Why were you up so late? You could've gone to bed."

Tohru just shook her head, not quite awake, and began breakfast. Kyo came down a few minutes later, also half asleep. Tohru sat a plate in front of each of the men and sat at her seat.

"Good morning, Kyo." she said, _still_ asleep.

Kyo looked up, "Hey Tohru." he said, also still asleep.

Before Tohru started in on her breakfast she walked outside. all the guys eyes were on her, wondering what she was up to. They heard some rushing in the bushes, a couple of falls, and the crack of a breaking branch in the bush. Tohru walked back in with a green plastic ball in her hand. She sat back down at the table and set the ball between her and Kyo. Kyo just grinned and chuckled bit and went back to his breakfast. Shigure and Yuki were looking back and forth from Kyo to Tohru. From Tohru to Kyo.

Finally, Yuki asked again, "Why were you up so late, Tohru?" The only answer Yuki got was Tohru's snoring. She was asleep. Kyo grinned again, cleared his place, grabbed the green juggling ball, and went to the roof.

Yuki and Shigure were still confused. Finally, Yuki cleared his place and got ready to leave for America. The family was meeting at Shigure's house and were leaving on a bus to Tokyo, where they would board the plane and head of America. Yuki didn't know why they just had to meet at Shigure's house and not at the main house instead. Yuki was dreading this trip. the whole summer and he was being forced to spend it with Ayame. Ugh.

The family started arriving, starting with Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. Yuki answered the door, which he instantly regretted, because as soon an he opened the door he was embraced and jumped on. He couldn't breath from Ayame hugging him and Momiji on his back, yelling in his ear, "Where's Tohru! Where's Tohru?" just made him mad.

Yuki managed to gasp out, "Dining room." That made Momiji jump off him back and he bounded into the dining room where Tohru still lay sleeping on her breakfast.

"Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Wake up! Wake up ! Wake up! Wake up! I'm goin' to America! I'm goin' to America! Yippee skippee! America! America! America! America!" he yelled while shoving her.

Tohru instantly snapped to attention, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! I'll be right down!" she said quickly. With that, she ran upstairs jumped in the shower, ran out of the bathroom, clinging a towel to her body, ran into her room, got into her work clothes, and ran back downstairs, all within five minutes. (A/N: Who says girls take hours in the bathroom?)

When she got back downstairs, Kagura, and a girl with short shorts, tall black boots and long black hair arrived. Tohru stumbled down the stairs and confronted the mystery girl.

"Ohayo. I don't believe we've meet before. I'm Honda Tohru, who might you be?" Tohru said, trying her hardest to be polite.

The girl looked annoyed with Tohru but didn't ignore her, "Rin Sohma" she said and walked away. Tohru looked away, suddenly embarrassed that her hair was still wet and she was wearing work clothes and a bandana. Luckily, the doorbell rang. Hiro and Kisa had arrived. Kisa jumped on Torhu's back and whispered, "Onii-san, what do you think America will be like." Tohru smiled but didn't have time to answer because the doorbell rang once again, only this time it wasn't a Sohma. It was Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! What are you doing here?" Tohru questioned. Uo was eyeing the happy Kisa, still on Torhu's back.

"What's with the kid?" Uo asked.

"We came to walk you to work today." Hana said.

Uo and Hana walked into the house which was bustling with members of the Juunishi. Tohru closed the door, Kisa whispered in Torhu's ear, "Onii-san, who are they?"

Tohru slid Kisa off her back and stood her in front of her, "Oh, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, this is Kisa Sohma. Kisa, these are my two best friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan."

"Who are all these people!" Uo asked Tohru.

Tohru explained, "They're Sohmas'. The Sohmas' are going on a family vacation to America for the Summer. They're meeting here, they'll be leaving soon."

"They're leaving you here, while they go off the America? Why aren't you going too?" Uo asked.

Tohru smiled, "Because, I'm not a Sohma. And besides, Shigure asked Akito if I could go but Akito said no."

Uo asked, "Who's Akito?"

Ayame jumped into the conversation, "He's the head of the family. Has anyone seen Yuki?"

"Who are you?" Uo asked, getting a bit annoyed.

Yuki popped out of no where, "He's no one! I've never seen him before in my life! He's just some guy that hangs out with Shigure!" he yelled, and started pushing Ayame into the other room.

"Yuki, I'm ashamed in you." Ayame said, "To think, you don't even have enough decency in you to call me what I really am! Your brother!" Uo and Hana were staring at the two,  
Ayame continued dramatically, clinging to Yuki's wrist, "All I am to you is 'some guy that Shigure hangs out with'. Well, I'm sorry to do this to you Yuki, but you give me no choice." Ayame pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He linked one to Yuki's wrist and one to his own.

"NOOOOOO!" Yuki screamed. Yuki started beating on Ayame

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow, this was a really fun chapter to write. I don't know why, but this was more fun than all the rest. Well, I'm always so happy to get your guy's reviews.

This is WHPIAR, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, Chapter 5 already? This is awesome! OK, this story has a plot, I swear. Let's just say the first 3 chapters were just leading up to this. Chapter 4 started getting into the story. You'll see what I mean, just read on. OH, and I am sooooo happy to get your reviews! Seriously, your reviews make my day. Well, enjoy Chapter 5. I suppose we need someone besides Shigure to give the disclaimer. Yuki can give it.

Yuki: Fine! WHPIAR doesn't own Fruits Basket. Now leave me alone!

WHPIAR: Fine Yuki! But be careful what you say! I can control you with the keyboard and internet access!

Yuki: whatever.

WHPIAR: Don't you back sass me Mr...sorry, I don't like Yuki very much.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yuki screamed, and started beating on Ayame, "Why would you do this to me! What have I ever done to you!" Yuki continued to scream.

"Your Princey's brother?" Uo asked, "Then why don't you two live in the same house?"

"We could've lived in the same house, but my brother decided to live with Shigure instead." Ayame explained while Yuki was trying to get the handcuffs off.

"Why would anyone willingly live with that pervert?" Uo asked.

At that time Kagura ran into the room, breaking down the door," Has anyone seen my Kyo? I've looked everywhere! He's nowhere to be found! Kyo my love, where are you?" she screamed.

"Who are you?" Uo asked, getting annoyed with all the relatives.

Tohru introduced them, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, this is Kagura Sohma. Kagura, these are my best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan"

Kagura instantly got all shy and cute, "Oh, hello. I was just curious if anyone has seen my Kyo?"

"_Your_ Kyo?" Uo was getting confused and annoyed.

"I think I know where he is. Why don't you let me go get him, and you can stay here and talk to Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Or maybe, help Yuki get the handcuffs off of him." Tohru said politely as she walked outside.

Tohru climbed up onto the roof, where she saw Kyo laying there, asleep. _'He needs to wake up, but I don't want him mad at _ _me._' she thought. _'I know!_' She slid over to Kyo's side. and started tickling his sides. Kyo woke up and started laughing, he turned over and started tickling Tohru back. They sat there laughing for a minute till Tohru said, "Kyo,(_laugh_) Kagura's looking (_laugh_) for you."

Kyo's eye's opened real wide, "You didn't tell her where I am did you?"

Tohru shook her head, "No, I told her I would get you. You have to face her eventually."

"I can't believe I'm being forced to spend all Summer with her." he said, then he added, "I'd much rather be forced to spend my Summer with you."

Tohru smiled at that comment, "But do you really want to leave her downstairs, to destroy the house?"

"I could care less" he started, but seeing Torhu's caring look, he sighed and climbed down the ladder.

He walked into the kitchen, where Ritsu stood there apologizing to Uo and Hana. Kagura was nowhere to be seen. Uo looked like she was about to hit Ritsu and Hana had purple sparks zapping around her head. Uo saw Kyo and Tohru walk in and went over to them, trying to getaway from Ritsu.

"Hey Orangey," Uo started, "your fiancé's is looking for you."

On cue Kagura burst into the room, Kyo got a terrified look on his face and tried to run away, "Kyo!" she screamed and jumped on him, "Kyo, my love where were you?" she screamed and started beating on him. Ritsu ran over to Kyo and started yelling over Kagura, "I'm soooooooo soooorrryyy! This is all my fault! I should have never been born! I don't deserve to live! I'm soooorrrrrryyyy!"

Uo asked Tohru, "Who's she?"

Tohru exclaimed matter-of-factly, "Oh, that's Ritsu. Ritsu's a guy."

"What?" Uo said shockingly.

Tohru didn't have time to explain, Akito had arrived.

Hatori walked into the kitchen to gather all the Sohmas. "Ritsu, Kyo, Kagura. Akito has arrived, please go meet in the living room." he said.

"Hatori-san, I'd like for you to meet my two best friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan" Tohru said

"Gokigen'you ((_How do you do?_)). Miss. Honda, it would be best if you took your friends upstairs or mabey outside." he told her.

"Oh, of course. Enjoi amerika((_Enjoy America_)) Hatori-san." Tohru said politely, as she led her friends outside.

They walked around to the front of the house where Kureno stood, loading suitcases onto a bus. Uo rushed over to him.

"Kureno?" she asked.

"Arisa!" he exclaimed, "Um. Um. Um. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to walk Tohru to work." she explained. Tohru and Hana were left out of this conversation. "What are you doing here?"

Kureno explained, "I'm taking a trip to America."

Uo stared in shock, "Your a Sohma?"

Kureno nodded, Tohru jumped into the conversation, "Ohayo! I'm Honda Tohru." she said and stuck out her hand.

"Honda Tohru," Kureno said as he grabbed her hand, "I've heard about you from Akito, it's nice to finally meet you." At this time, Akito and the members of the Juunishi walked outside. Kureno quickly pulled his hand away and loaded the last of the bags onto the bus. Akito glared at Tohru and her friends.

Everyone stood there watching Akito as he walked over to where Uo, Hana, and Tohru stood. Suddenly, purple sparks started zapping the space around Hana's head. She winced in pain and twitched every time she got sparked again. Uo was looking back and forth between Akito and Hana.

Akito just smirked at Hana in pain, "Why wasn't I introduced to your guests, Tohru?" Akito said.

It took a second for Tohru to comprehend what was just said to her, she was worried about Hana, "Akito, this is Uotani-chan and Hanajima-chan. They've come to walk me to work." she said slowly.

Akito nodded slowly, "Kureno," he said, "remove them from my site, at once."

Kureno stood there for a second not comprehending what Akito said, "Kureno!" Akito said again, "remove them from my site, at once." he said slower and angrier.

Kureno walked up to the three girls. Uo was staring at him confused. "Sorry," he whispered for only them to hear, when he started waving his hands at them, "Be gone! Shoe! Get out of here! Go!" he yelled at them.

Uo slowly turned away, keeping eye contact with him for a moment, his eye's clearly said he was sorry. Hana's head was zapped once more and she twitched a little. Slowly, Tohru turned away, holding eye contact with everyone individually, as if saying goodbye. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo the longest.

"Enjoi amerika, daredatte!" ((_Enjoy _ _America__, everybody_))Tohru said with a fake happiness and tears in her eye's as she turned away.

There was nothing anyone could do, Kyo whispered, "Sayounara, Tohru." ((_Good-bye, Tohru_))

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There's Chapter 5 for ya. Tell me, is there too much Japanese? I personally like the Japanese, I think that makes it more authentic, but tell me if you don't like it.

This is WHPIAR, signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo! Chapter 6! Who should give the Disclaimer?

EVERYONE: ...

WHPIAR: Hatori will do it.

HATORI: Fine, I'll do it! Aitsu gawoharu Natsuki Takaya, Furuba.

WHPIAR: ...uh...yeah...you heard the man.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The members of the Juunishi and Akito were sitting on a bus, currently in the middle of nowhere, going to the airport in Tokyo. They were about an hour into their ride. It was raining cats and dogs (hehe...Shigure and Kyo). Kyo was sound asleep on the seat next to Kagura, looking pail and weak.

Akito turned to Kureno who was on the seat next to him. "Why is Kyo here?" he demanded. Kureno just stared at him, not sure of what he was asking. Akito repeated, "Why is Kyo here?" only this time much louder. The bus grew quiet. Akito was getting mad, because no one was answering him. He shoved Kureno out of the seat and he fell into the aisle. Akito got up and walked over to the seat where Kagura was sitting and Kyo was sound asleep.

"Move." he yelled at Kagura. Kagura looked like she didn't know what to do. Sit there and get hurt or move and let Kyo get hurt. She got up and sat next to Ritsu. Everyone was staring at the two, when Akito raised his hand and smacked Kyo, so his head slammed into the window. Kyo jumped up, "What the--" Kyo yelled but didn't have time to finish his sentence, Akito hit Kyo again.

"What (_hit_) are (_hit_) you (_hit_) doing (_hit_) here? (_hit_)" Akito yelled, and with each word he hit with more force.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo yelled, trying to dodge Akito.

Everyone realized what has happened, but Akito explained, "Since when are you a member of the Juunishi?" Kyo stood there realizing what had happened. He stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish, not sure what to say "Get off this bus at once!" Akito screamed at Kyo. The bus driver stopped a while ago, to see what was going, on but nobody noticed. Kyo looked around at the others on the bus; they just stared back at him. Kyo mutely stumbled off the bus, and into the rain.

Kyo felt someone call his name, he didn't turn around. They called his name again. Kyo turned around already soaking wet with rain. Shigure was standing there with an umbrella, "Kyo," he said, "I only have a minute to talk but here's what you're going to do. You're going to take this umbrella and walk to the nearest shelter. There you will call up Kazuma and tell him what happened and he will come to pick you up, wherever you are. Then you will call up Tohru and tell her what has happened. Kazuma will take you to Tohru and you will stay with her. Here's 1000 yen (about $10). (Pause) I-I'm so sorry that this has happened, but there's nothing I can do, Kyo. I will call from the airport and make sure you made it back. If I call Tohru and she says that your not there, then I will call Kazuma. If you are not there either than I will tell him what has happened. Please be safe and don't pass out in the middle of the road or anything dangerous. I'm sorry, I have to go." Kyo stood there, took the umbrella and started walking.

He looked back as the bus drove away. Kagura and Shigure were watching him, but the person he noticed was Yuki. Yuki was watching him, not with the expected "ha-a-whole-summer-with-out-that-cat" look, but with a sorry, depressed look.

Kyo turned around and started walking. He put the yen in the pocket of his baggy cargo pants and opened the umbrella which ended up having little dogs all over it. Kyo stared pitifully up at it. "This day couldn't get any more hellish." he said to himself. As if on cue, a flash of lightning stuck in the distance.

Kyo walked and walked. Because of all the rain he could barely stand up, he was so weak. It seemed he had to take a break every ten feet.

After about a half an hour of wondering, he came a crossed a house. A lonely house in the middle of nowhere. Kyo limped up the steps and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment and no one answered. He knocked on the door again, this time more urgently. A sing-songy voice sounded from inside the house, "Come in"

Kyo wasn't sure what to do; carefully he opened the door which reveled a quiet entryway, a stairway leading up, and a door that probably led to a kitchen or living room. "H-h-hello?" he whispered weakly. He tried again a little louder this time, but just a weak, "H-hello?" He shook off the umbrella out side and walked into the house.

A voice sounded form upstairs, "I'll be with you in a sec. Just hold on." A lady ran down ran down the stairs a second later. She seemed about in her forties. "Oh, hello, may I help you?" she sounded a little confused.

Kyo's voice was raspy and weak, "Uh, I was wondering if I could use your phone."

The lady was confused and obviously wanted to know about why he was there and what was going on, "Uh, I would but all the phone lines are down from the storm."

Kyo just stared at her, ready to pass out, "Are you serious?" the lady slowly nodded her head. "Damn it" he swore.

The lady quickly offered, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Kyo started to explain, "Well you see, me and all my relatives were supposed to goon a vacation to America. But half-way to the air port, the head of the family stopped the bus and started beating on my, yelling that I wasn't part of the family. So he made me get off the bus even though he knew I was on the bus when we left...Oh. My. Gosh. He knew. Akito knew. He knew I was on the bus, and he knew I always get weaker in rain. So he wanted me to suffer." the lady just stood there giving Kyo a weird look. Kyo rambled on, " That son of a bitch. Ugh, that...he...bastard..." Kyo couldn't find ending to any of the sentences he was starting. Suddenly he broke off, "Why am I telling you all this?" he yelled at the lady. The lady just stared, Kyo turned around, "Never mind. I don't care. Thanks for the help." he spat at her.

The lady wasn't sure what to do. She closed the door and went back upstairs.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Saki?" Megumi asked Hana telepathicly, "Saki? What's wrong?"

Hana was staring ahead, it was about four o'clock in the afternoon. "Someone is weak." she answered, "Someone is very weak. I'm not sure who." she said. "A Sohma." she said. Megumi stared at her, she said quickly, "But they're supposed to be leaving to America. They should be in Tokyo by now. If I can still feel the waves of a Sohma, then that means that person is relatively close by. But he's weak. He's _very_ weak. What is a Sohma doing here and why is this person so weak? Megumi, I'm going out. Tell mom, dad, and Obaba that I'll be back soon." she said quickly.

With that said, she grabbed her coat and an umbrella and left the house.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kyo could hardly stand now. He was walking along the side of the road and collapsed. He was breathing hard, like he just ran a marathon. He wanted to just pass out, to just collapse and lay there to die. His whole body hurt. Partly because of all the rain, but also because of the beating he received by Akito. There were enormous black and blue bruises all over his body. He got up and stumbled over to a ditch. '_I'll only rest for a little while._' he though, _'I'll only rest for a couple minutes and then go to Tohru. Ahh, Tohru. Tohru. Tohru. Tor-_' and he passed out.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kyo lay there in the ditch, four hours later. Someone was calling his name, "Tohru?" he mumbled.

"Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun. Kyo. Kyo, wake up. You need to wake up. We need to get you to a doctor." Hana spoke softly to him, "Kyo. Kyo, it's me, it's me Kyo. It's Hana."

"Hana?" he said weakly.

"Yes Kyo. It's Hana. Now we need to get you to a doctors." she whispered to him worry like. She set down her umbrella so she could use both hands to help him up. Kyo finally got up and slumped against Hana's body.

Kyo's eye's shot open and took a couple steps away from her. All he could think of at the time was _'Ohmygod, I didn't transform. I didn't transform. OhmyGod. I should've transformed by now. I'm terribly worn out which should've made me transform, but I didn't. Then I fell against her and I didn't change. What could this mean? What could this mean? Is the curse broken?_'

Hana was staring at him,_ 'His waves are so loud. What is he talking about. He's keeps saying he didn't transform...he's really sick, I need to get him to a doctors._'

Kyo fell over because he didn't have anything to help stand him up. Hana helped him up once more, and they started walking in the direction of Shigure's house. "No!" Kyo suddenly said, "No" he said again. "Were going to Shishou." and pulled her in a different direction.

'_Who's Shishou?_' Hana thought, '_Well, he seems to know where he's going._'

A while later, Kyo was basically out of it. He couldn't talk or stand up straight or anything. He was just slumped against Hana's body and walking toward the dojo. Hana saw the main house in the other direction.

"Kyo," Hana asked the Kyo who was ready to pass out, "what is that place over there?"

Kyo lifted his head, just enough to see where se was pointing to. "The main house." he rasped out.

'_the main house?_' she thought, '_the main house for who?_' Before she could ask Kyo these questions they arrived at the dojo.

Kyo whispered to Hana, "Just knock on the door." Hana knocked. A moment later, a man opened the door. He had short hair and a long kimono on. He saw the limp Kyo leaning on Hana. Kyo passed out in front of Kazuma and Hana collapsed under the weight.

"Kyo!" Kazuma effortlessly scooped Kyo off the ground and held him in his arms like a baby. "Oh Kyo," he said again, not caring what had happened at the moment, just worried about Kyo's health. Kazuma turned around and headed into the dojo. He made the hand gesture which told Hana to follow.

Kazuma laid Kyo down on the couch. Hana stood in the doorway. All Kyo was able to say, "Shishou, I can't go to America. I'm not a Juunishi." Hana just stared at the two, as Kazuma tried to comfort Kyo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AWwwww, this was so much fun. R/R


	7. Chapter 7

I can hardly believe that this is chapter 7. HMmm, who should give the disclaimer?

EVERYONE: ...

Akito: This _imposter_ does not own Fruits Basket. Soon it will belong to me! Everything will belong to me! I will one day rule the world! MUAHAHAHAHA!

EVERYONE: ...

WHPIAR:...um...ok then...enjoy...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kazuma ran into the other room. Hana stood there wondering what to do. She couldn't leave, it was now pitch black outside and storming like crazy. She just stood in a corner staring at the unconscious Kyo. Kazuma ran back into the room with a towel. He started drying Kyo off. Hana could tell he was really worried about him.

_'Who is this guy?_' she thought, _'They don't look related, besides the Sohma's are in _ _America__. But why isn't Kyo?_'

She didn't want to interrupt him, so she continued to stand silently in the corner. A phone rang in the background, she heard a voice answer it. 'Is there other people here?' A man walked into the room.

"Kunimitsu," the man said when the other walked into the room, "go get blankets."

The man stared at Kyo in shock, "Kazuma," he said, "w-what happ-"

"Kunimitsu! Go get blankets!" Kazuma yelled at him.

He ran out of the room and reappeared a moment later with about four blankets. He sat down next to Kazuma. "Kazuma," he said to him, "that was Shigure on the phone. He wanted to know if Kyo was here." Kazuma just stared at the pale defenseless Kyo. "Kazuma," Kunimitsu started again, "what happened?" Once again Kazuma didn't answer, he just stared at Kyo, eye's glazed over with tears.

Hana thought this a good time to make her presents known. She spoke up, "Excuse me,"  
Kunimitsu and Kazuma looked over at her in surprise, "I know Kyo from school, and found him. My name is Hanajima Saki. Could someone tell me what's going on?"

She could tell Kazuma didn't want to leave Kyo's side but got up and walked over to her. Kunimitsu followed. "I knew a someone came with Kyo, but wondered where she went." Kazuma started. He turned to Kunimitsu, "Kunimitsu, why don't you take Miss. Hanajima into the kitchen and make us all a cup of tea."

Kunimitsu bowed to her and led her into the kitchen. Hana could tell that Kazuma wanted time alone with Kyo.

_'Who are these people?_' she thought, _'I should probably call home and tell everyone where I am. But...where am I?_'

She was about to ask Kunimitsu these questions, but he started talking first, "Thank you for bringing Kyo safely back." he started.

He was about to continue when Hana interupted him, "I hardly brought him back safe. I mean, did you see him? He looks dead." Kunimitsu was about to reply to this when Hana burst out, "Who are you? What is this place? Who's that guy in there? What's wrong with Kyo?"

Kunimitsu chuckled, "I'm sorry. We haven't explained anything to you, have we? Let me start out by introducing myself, I am Kunimitsu Yomoda. I am a student here and also the secretary towards the man in there, Kazuma. Kazuma owns this dojo."

Hana was staring at him, "Then why did Kyo want to come here instead of going home? It's just a dojo."

Kunimitsu smiled understandingly, "It may just be a dojo, but it's probably more of a home to him then Shigure's place." he paused for a second, "Hanajima-san, may I ask you, how well do you know Kyo?"

Hana shrugged her shoulders, "Hardly at all. I'm friends with Tohru and that's the only way I know him."

He nodded, "Well, when Kyo was very young his mother hated him. She still showed her love for him, but she didn't mean it. When she died Kyo's father blamed him for her death."

Hana stared, "So he went to live with Shigure?"

"No," he continued, "he came to the dojo and Kazuma took care of him. Kazuma raised him well, but since Kyo was the ca---err,...everyone, since Kyo was little, hated him. The only one he could open up to was Kazuma. He was like Kyo's adopted father. He lived here most of his life"

Hana was trying to figure out something, _'He was about to say cat. He was about to say Kyo was a cat. Kyo's not a cat. These people are weird._'

Hana timidly asked Kunimitsu, "When we were walking here, Kyo said that the building over there was the main house. And I was wondering, the main house for who?"

Kunimitsu explained, "That's the Sohma's main house. You may not realize it, but the Sohma's are a very big family. They are also very wealthy."

He was right, Hana didn't realize it, "The Sohma's can't be all that big. I went to Shigure's house today to walk Tohru to work."

"There are more then just those fourteen Sohma's."

"Then why didn't they go on the trip too?"

Kunimitsu was looking for a truthful way of telling her without giving away the Zodiac's secret, "Um, well...that's because...uh...that might be a better thing to ask Kazuma."

Right on cue, Kazuma walked into the room. "Kazuma," Kunimitsu said, "how's Kyo doing?"

Kazuma walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of tea, "Horribly," he said, there was some time before he spoke up again, "I've only managed to get him to talk a little. So far all I know is that Akito started abusing him and made him walk home. And in the rain too. I can't believe that guy. He knows that Kyo will get weak in the rain, then he goes and hurts him like he did. Kyo did not need this right now."

Hana was staring at him, she went back to her tea. She had so many questions but he seemed too angry and worried to be able to answer any of them, "May I go see him?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment, as if realizing she was there. He nodded.

She walked into the room where Kyo lay, deathly white on the couch, covered in blankets. Hana walked over to him. She stared, feeling sorry for him. She reached down and brushed a couple of hairs out of the way. He whimpered in his sleep. A flash of lightning struck outside the house followed by a deafening boom of thunder. The power went out. There was suddenly orange smoke in the room. 'Oh my gosh,' she thought, 'the house caught fire!' she looked over at the couch where there was no longer the outline of Kyo. She didn't know what to do. She ran back to the room where she thought the men were. She missed the door in the darkness and hit a wall. She sunk to the floor, unconscious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I would like to thank my mom and dad, and thank you my beautiful reviewers. I will name you all and make you feel special.

Furubaluver

Singingstarqt

KyoLover

BbyFlipghurl

Fan999123

soccergirl869

Artistic

Azn.Angalic

BCCompany

LOL

note: more reviews equals more story

This is WHPIAR signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, chapter 8. This makes me happy. I'm sort of asleep, so don't get too mad if I misspell something. Momiji! Disclaimer!

MOMIJI: Sie besitzt Fruchtkorb nicht! Früchte Korb gehört Natsuke Takaya!

WHPIAR: Hehehe... German.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hana heard a distant voice, "Hanajima-chan? Hanajima-chan?". She just grunted and rolled over on the bed. Wait, where was she? Her eyes shot open and she studied her surrounding. She was in a dark room. It was still storming outside. She remembered what she was doing before she got knocked out. "The house is on fire!" she yelled suddenly.

The man pushed her back onto the futon where she lay, "Hanajima-chan, the house isn't on fire. You must have hit your head pretty hard." he said.

"Where am I?" she asked, forgetting about the house for a moment.

The man stared at her for a moment, "Your at Kazuma's dojo, in the guest bedroom, on a futon, next to the closet." he said bluntly.

The memories of the night came rushing back to Hana, causing a bad headache. She whimpered and leaned on the wall. "But the house," she said, a little out of it, "lightning struck outside the house, and then there was smoke everywhere. Where's Kyo. He wasn't there after the lightning struck."

Kunimitsu looked uneasy, "Uh, drink this." he said and handed her a cup of tea. She took it from him and drank it in small comforting sips. When she finished the cup Kunimitsu took it from her and said, "I think it's time for you to talk to Kazuma. He's better at explaining things than I am."

Hana stared at him confused for a second then got up and followed him into the other room where Kyo once lay. Kyo no longer lay on the couch, covered by blankets, now in his spot lay a cat. An orange sickly looking cat. Hana stared at the cat in wonder. Kazuma lay by it's side talking to it. Everyone and a while the cat would give a weird hacking coughing sound, and Kazuma's voice would get a bit more worried and determined whenever this happened.

Kunimitsu cleared his through, to signify their presents, "Uh, Sensei?" Kazuma slowly turned to look at them, his eyes were red but he wouldn't shed a tear. "I think you should talk to Hanajima-chan about this situation now." he said, unsure.

Kazuma nodded. He slowly got up and went into the kitchen for them to talk. "Can I get you anything?" he asked Hana, "Do you need to call home?"

"The phone lines are down." she said.

"Could I give you a ride home? Surely your parents are worried about you." he said.

"That would be helpful" she paused, "but first tell me what's going on."

Kazuma looked very pained, "Could I ask you something?" he started, Hana nodded, "Where did you find Kyo?"

"In a ditch, about five miles north of town, unconscious." she said. Kazuma paled a bit.

"H-how did you come a crossed him?" he asked.

"Well, I was looking for him." she said.

Kazuma stared at her, confused, "Huh?" he said, not able to understand what she meant. "You say you were looking for him? How did you know something was wrong."

Hana sighed, she hated explaining this, "Well, you see, this may sound crazy, but I can feel peoples 'waves'. There emotions and feelings. Sort of like mind reading. For example, right now you are thinking that I am insane and just want to get back to Kyo."

Kazuma still stared, "Then how did you know what happened to Kyo?"

"I didn't," she said, "but you see, the Sohmas have a very different sort of wave. Like, in-human. I couldn't figure out which Sohma it was, but I knew it was a Sohma. So I went looking for him."

"Uha," Kazuma said, still a bit confused.

"When I found Kyo, in his mind he was saying that he didn't transform. And when he got here, he said that Akito wouldn't let him go to America because he wasn't part of the Juunishi." She said.

Kazuma looked worried, "I don't know what yo--"

Hana ignored him, "Does Kyo get that a lot? I mean, being the cat from the Zodiac and all, it must be pretty hard on him."

Kazuma starred.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Muahahahaha...cliff hanger. I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted it to end this way. I got a very helpful reply from Eternal Serena, the other ,day pointing out that I was spelling Tohru, Hanajima, and Kagura's name wrong. Why didn't anyone tell me sooner! Now I feel dumb! Oh, well, Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

WOOHOO! Chapter 9! Do you know what that means? ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL CHAPTER 10! Someone give the disclaimer! Quick!

KAGURA: ((all shy and cute)) Um, WHPIAR doesn't own Fruits Basket...((evil and violent))KYO, I LOVE YOU!

WHPIAR: Go away! Kyo is mine!...I mean, enjoy chapter 9!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hana ignored him, "Does Kyo get that a lot? I mean, being the cat from the Zodiac and all, it must be pretty hard on him."

Kazuma starred. _'Crap. How did this psycho kid find out about the curse?_' he thought to himself.

Hana spoke up, "Excuse me Kazuma-sensei, But I don't appreciate being called a psycho kid right after I told you the truth. How is being able to since peoples waves and weirder than how Kyo can turn into a cat?"

Kazuma was giving her a really weird look, then let his face mussels relax, he sighed, "It isn't. And I apologize. May I ask how you found out about him?"

"I figured it out" Hana said bluntly. "You see when I found him, he leaned against me and started thinking, (very loudly may I point out,) that he didn't transform."

"Is that all the evidence you have for you "Kyo's a cat" theory?" he asked, stressed out and annoyed.

"Of course not," she said," the list goes on. One day at school, a bunch of cats ran up to him. When he got back here, he was saying that he wasn't part of the Juunishi. And when I was talking with Kunimitsu-kun, at one point he was about to say that Kyo was the cat." Kazuma was about to interrupt her but Hana kept talking. "Tohru was always obsessed with the cat from the Zodiac legend."

Kazuma sighed, "Are you finished?"

Hana continued, "No, I'm not finished. I think that this trip to America was only meant for the members of the Juunishi. And since Kyo was never a member of the Juunishi that's why Akito kicked him off the trip. And there were fourteen people there. The twelve members of the Zodiac, Kyo and Akito. And I think Akito isn't cursed."

"Why wouldn't Akito be cursed?" he asked.

"Because his waves aren't like the other Sohmas." she stated. There was a pause between the two, when Hana said abruptly, "What time is it?"

Kazuma starred at her for a second before looking the clock, "It's 4:30 AM."

Hana started going back to her usual self (_AN: If you hadn't noticed, Hana has been acting really out of character for the past five chapter_), "Well, considering that it's 4:30 in the morning, the phone lines are down, and all you want to do is get back to Kyo, I will stay here till morning."

Kazuma didn't want her to stay, "Oh it's no big deal, I'll just have Kunimitsu drive you home."

Hana understood that she wasn't wanted there but didn't care, "That solves the transportation issue, but you're forgetting that it is 4:30 AM. All the doors to my house are locked by now."

Kazuma was getting annoyed, "Shouldn't they be out looking for you?"

"No" Hana said, "I told then I was going out and for them not to worry. They understand. If you like, I could try to speak telepathicly with my little brother and tell him I'll be staring here for the night. But it probably won't work because of all the lightning."

Kazuma just wanted to get back to Kyo, he sighed, "You can stay. Just don't cause any trouble." he said as he walked back into the room where Kyo lay still unconscious.

Kunimitsu walked into the kitchen where Hana was sitting, "Your really smart." he stated bluntly.

Hana looked at him and in her monotonous voice she answered, "Not really."

Kunimitsu smiled at her and sat a crossed from her at the table, "So, Tohru's your best friend?"

'_Wow,_ _that_ _was random_' she thought, "Yes. Do you have a best friend, Kunimitsu-kun?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, not really."

"Siblings?" she asked. He shook his head. "School?" again he shook his head. She blushed, "Girlfriend?" he looked away from her, embaressed, and shook his head. Hana stared at him, "How do you spend your free time if you don't have anyone in your life?"

They talked for about three hours till Hana fell asleep at the table. Kunimitsu watched her for a minute seeing if she was actually asleep, then he effortlessly scooped her up and took her to the futon where she lay earlier.

_'God, what are you doing to me?'_ he mentally asked Hana as she lay there sleeping peacefully, despite the storm outside. Kunimitsu blushed and lay a blanket over her. Quietly, he left the room, only looking back for Hana.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, I realize this is another really short chapter, but I'm going to summer camp and won't have computer access for about a week, so I wanted this posted.

Furubaluver : Yeah, I know it's short, sorry. And anyone is smart if they can read peoples minds.

Artistic: Well, I hope this chapter answered your questions.

nanrz: Seriously? Uh...wow...thanks. XD

Eternal Serena: Thank you sooo much for pointing out those stupid spelling errors. I spell checked this chapter.

The story will be even better when I get back from camp! I swear! Were going to check in on Tohru next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, Chapter 10 already. My chapters are adding up to something worth reading. I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. Well, last chapter I said we'd check up on Tohru so I guess we will in this chapter. Uhhh...disclaimer...Kyo.

KYO: It's the same as all the other chapters, Stupid!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was a knock at the door. Hana woke up; still drowsy she rolled over in the futon. Suddenly, she remembered the events of the night before and sat up with a start. The person at the door knocked again. Hana looked at the door and slowly got up to answer it.

Before she got to the door, it opened slowly and Kunimitsu poked his head out from around the door, "Hey, Sleepy Head. It's 12:30. Do you want to wake up?"

Hana glared at him sleepily, "What are you? A morning person?"

Kunimitsu chuckled a bit, "Heh, maybe. Well, the bathroom's free. Why don't you go freshen up a bit and I'll fix you something that will wake you up." he said and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Hana stood there for a minute and slumped into the bathroom. _'I look like hell_.' she thought to herself as she looked into the mirror and tried to straighten her hair a bit and rid the sleep from her eyes. After about ten failed minutes of trying to improve her appearance, Hana walked into the kitchen where Kunimitsu had prepared onigiri.

Kazuma sat at the table looking even more hellish than Hana. When he noticed her, he stood up walked over to her and bowed, "Hanajima-san, I must apologize for my atrocious behavior toward you the other day. I realize there are no excuses for those sorts of behavior but please, accept my apology."

Hana stared at him for a second and bowed back, "I accept your apology Kazuma-sensei. You were worried about Kyo. Any caring father would be just as worried."

At that comment, Kazuma stared at her open mouthed. He grinned a bit and chuckled as she grabbed and onigiri and sat a crossed from Kunimitsu at the table.

Kazuma was about to sit down and eat onigiri with them, when Kyo walked in the door.

Out of the three of them, Kyo looked most hellish. All he had on was a pair of boxers. He stood in the doorway, shivering. He was pale, and sickly. When he spoke, it sounded like someone had ripped out his voice box, took out some of their excess anger on it, and then glued it back using Elmer's glue. "...I... ... ... (coffcoff)...hate... ... (coff hack)... Akito..." was all he managed to rasp out. Kazuma helped him to the table. Kyo sat at the table dripping with sweat, yet shivering insanely.

Hana ran into the other room and grabbed him the blanket that lay on the couch. She ran back into the kitchen and threw the blanket over him. He struggled to turn around but when he saw who she was, he just gave her a weird look and pulled the blanket tightly around himself.

There was an awkward silence... awkward silence...Kyo coffs...awkward silence. "Um, Sensei..." Kunimitsu started, "why don't I take Hanajima-san back to her house and you can take care of Kyo. Maybe you should tell Tohru about this."

Kazuma nodded, "That's a good idea. You can drive Hanajima-san back to her house, and I'll drive Kyo to his house and explain the situation to Tohru."

Kyo just gave them confused looks and started coughing again. Kunimitsu gestured for Hana to follow him out the door. She gave one last look at the sickly cat and slowly walked away. When they were both outside Kunimitsu asked Hana, "How far away do you live?"

Hana looked confused for a minute, "I'm not sure."

"Hmm," Kunimitsu said after a pause, "Let's walk."

Hana was confused, "Ok...why?"

"Because," he explained, "we only have one car and I think Kazuma would find more se for it then we would."

Hana nodded understandingly. They started walking. They walked along in silence for a while before Hana said, "So, Kunimitsu, do you live at the dojo?"

He nodded, "I live there. I'm a student and also secretary there." They talked for a long time. Hana found out that Kunimitsu wanted to be a martial arts teacher like Kazuma but his family wouldn't support him. So he's working as secretary toward Kazuma to pay off his lessons. (A.N: I just made that up)

Finally, they reached Hana's house, "If you ever need someone to talk to," Hana started, "I'll listen."

Kunimitsu smiled, "Thanks. And if you ever need someone to teach you martial arts, you know where to find me." Hana smiled. (She actually smiled!)

She was about to turn around and walk in her house when Uo ran out of the house. "Where have you been!" she yelled. Hana just stared at her. "I have been looking all over for you!" Hana was about to explain, but then Uo spotted Kunimitsu. "Hey, Punk!" she yelled out and jumped toward him, "What did you do to her?" she yelled out of anger. She went to punch him, but he dodged the punch. She went to go kick him but he dodged that too.

"Uo," Hana said, "he didn't do anything to me."

Uo was about to try to kick him again when she stopped, "What? Then where were you all last night?"

Hana explained, "With him, but he didn't do anything. Just chill, ok?"

They sat down and Hana explained everything to her. Of course leaving out the Zodiac curse.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tohru was cleaning the bathroom when she heard the doorbell. She bounded for the door, expecting either Hana or Uo. She was surprised to see Kazuma, with a bundle of Kyo in his arms.

Tohru stared at them for a moment before she was able to choke out, "What happened?"

Kazuma said, "I'll explain everything in a moment." and went inside. He went straight to Kyo's room and laid him on the bed. The two sat down and had everything explained.

Kyo was asleep. Kazuma left at about 3 o'clock. Tohru was left alone to take care of Kyo. She put on some tea. She was sitting on a chair next to Kyo's bed, watching him sleep, when the doorbell rang. Tohru wiped her eyes of the felled tears and went to answer the door.

She opened the door, her homeroom teacher (Mayu) stood on the doorstep apprehensively. When Mayu saw Tohru she was quick to apologize, "Tohru! Um, hi. Uh...I must have the wrong house...so...I'll be leaving now. Uh...bye."

She turned around to leave, Tohru called her back. "Wait! Who are you looking for? I might be able to help you."

Mayu looked like she didn't know what to do, "Uh...I'm looking for a man named Shigure Sohma."

Tohru piped up, "You're looking for Shigure? Why?"

Mayu looked confused, "You know him?"

Tohru paused for a minute, she nodded slowly, "You could say that." there was a long pause. "You have the right house; may I ask why you need to see him?"

Mayu was looking even more confused, "Uh, it's just...he ordered this book a while back and hasn't come to pick it up...so I thought I'd just drop it by." she said as she held up a thick hardcover.

The tea from inside the house started to whistle, Tohru didn't know what to do. "Uh, come on in." she said as she bounded for the kitchen.

Mayu stood on the doorstep for a moment longer before cautiously taking a step into the house. She looked around the entryway. Tohru was out of site. She heard movement from the kitchen and slowly walked in that direction. She opened the door and saw Tohru running around getting cups and pouring drinks. Mayu heard coughing from upstairs. Tohru grabbed one of the tea cups and ran upstairs. Mayu followed her.

She found Tohru in Kyo's room. She was helping him sit up and holding the tea cup to his lips. Mayu stood at the door to Kyo's room; she just stared at the helpless Kyo lying on the bed.

In the background, the phone rang. Tohru looked at Mayu then back at Kyo, then back to Mayu. She looked at her with pleading eyes, "Could you get that?"

Mayu speechlessly turned around and found the telephone. She placed her hand on the phone, paused for a minute, and picked it up, "Hello."

"Tohru?" sounded Shigure's voice from the other line. "Tohru, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

A voice spoke from the background of Shigure's line, "The flower misses us already, Gure-san. She never realized how important we were in her everyday life. She must be bored out of her mind. Can I talk to her?"

"Aya, be quiet. Now, Tohru--"

"Shigure, you perverted creep!" Mayu yelled at him from her line, "How could you do this to an innocent little girl?"

"I didn't do anything to Kisa!" Shigure said, defending himself, "Wait...Mayu?"

Mayu could hear a door slam on Shigure's line and a voice yell, "What did you do to Kisa!"

Shigure yelled back while being beat on, "Hiro, ow, Hiro, listen to me, ow, I didn't do anything to her! Ow! Stop hitting me! I'm on the phone!"

Hiro was about to yell something rude at Shigure, but Ayame put his hand over Hiro's mouth and said arrogantly, "Hiro, Gure-san didn't do anything. You need to calm yourself, and learn some manners."

"Arg," Hiro yelled, pushing Aya off of him, "Get off me you homo snake!"

The room went completely quite, Ayame took a step back from Hiro, looking like he was about to cry. Hiro got this shocked, apologetic look on his face. The only noise in the room was coming from Mayu's voice on the phone, "Shigure? Shigure, are you there? What's going on?"

Hatori entered the room. He quickly observed the situation, pointed a finger at one corner of the room and said, "Hiro, go sit in the corner." Hiro was feeling to guilty to remark about this and slowly went and sat in the corner. Hatori pointed to the other corner, farthest away from Hiro and said, "Aya, go sit in that corner." Ayame, looking pale, stumbled over to the corner and slumped down in it.

Shigure got back on the line and said to Mayu, "Mayu...why are you at my house?"

Mayu stuttered a bit, "Uh, err, well...you ordered a book a while back and haven't come to pick it up, so I thought I'd just come drop it by...and guess who opened the door? Tohru Honda. Now, why would Tohru be at your house, Shigure? I can think of couple explanations, but none of them are clean."

"There's a clean explanation, I swear. But it would be better if Tohru told it to you." Shigure said, "Now you need to answer me some questions. Number one, is Kyo there?"

Mayu nodded into the phone, "Yes, he's here in bed. What happened to him, he looks like hell."

"Damn." Shigure swore under his breath, "I'm not entirely sure what happened to him, you'll have to ask him. Now, number two, is Kazuma there?"

Mayu was shocked, "You don't know what happened to him? Where are you?"

"You didn't answer my question. Is Kazuma there?"

"Who?"

Shigure sighed, "A tall, blond guy in a kimono."

Mayu got a little nervous and looked around the room, "Not that I see."

"Ok, that's all I need to know from you," Shigure said, "now put Tohru on the line."

"Wait a minute," Mayu said, "where are you?"

Shigure paused, " America."

Tohru walked into the room, "Who's on the phone?" she asked Mayu.

Mayu paused, "Shigure."

Tohru ran to the phone and took it from Mayu's hands, "Shigure? Shigure, what's going on? Kazuma was able to explain something's to me but not all of them. Why isn't Kyo in America with everyone else?"

"Tohru, I'll be able to explain everything." Shigure said calming her down, "Now, sit down, and listen." Shigure explained everything from when they left up till Shigure saw Kyo out of the back window of the leaving bus. Then Tohru explained everything Kazuma told her.

After everything was explained, Shigure sighed, "Ok, Tohru this is what I want you to do. I want you to take the book that Mayu delivered, the big, red, hardcover one, and I want you to read it."

Tohru started to speak, "Ok, but why do you want me to read it?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now I have to go. I need to go comfort Aya. Bye." he said.

"Um, bye."

Tohru hung up the phone, and turned to Mayu who was sitting on the couch, skimming through one of Shigure's books, "Where's that book that you dropped off for Shigure?" Tohru asked her.

Mayu grabbed the thick book sitting next tot her and handed it to Tohru.

Tohru stared at the title, The Breaking of the Cursed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I don't care what anyone says, this is a long chapter! But it makes up for me being away for a week and not being able to post anything. Ok, I need to apologize for one thing in this chapter; I was really getting into Aya and Hiro's argument. For some reason, I was really drawn into that. I think I'm going to have sort of a crossover with this story, but it would be Ayame's point of view. Oh, now I'm all excited! I want to start a new story!

This is WHPIAR signing off...


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Right now in the story, it's relatively 9 o'clock at night. Hana woke up at 12:30, stayed for about an hour. Kazuma took care of Kyo till about 4:30 and drove over to Tohru. Kazuma stayed for about 2 1/2 hours. Tohru had about 1/2 hour till Mayu showed up. Mayu's been there for about an hour. Ritsu needs to give the disclaimer.

RITSU: WHPIAR DOESN'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU THINK THAT! AND WHPIAR HASN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE IN FOREVER! THAT'S MY FAULT TOO! QUICK! QUICK, WHPIAR! WRIGHT WITH TAKOYAKI POWER!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tohru stared at the cover of the book entitled, The Breaking of the Curse. She stared at the cover a moment longer, then wrapped her arms around the book and hugged it against her chest. Mayu sat on the couch and put the book she was skimming aside. She stared at Tohru expectantly. Tohru looked at her, "Would you like something to eat?" she said, obviously exhausted.

Mayu stood up and shook her head, "No, I would not like something to eat. I want to know what's going on! Why are you here? What happened to Kyo? How do you know Shigure? What's going on?"

Tohru sighed and lay down on the couch, still holding the book. Mayu sat down. "I'm here because I live here." Tohru started, "Kyo got abused by Akito and was sent home. I know Shigure because I live here with him. And what's going on?...I have no clue."

Mayu stared at her confused, "You live here with Shigure?"

Tohru nodded, "Yuki and Kyo too."

"Wait. You said Kyo got abused and was sent home?"

Tohru nodded again, "The Sohmas were going to America. Akito, the head of the family, decided that Kyo wasn't...a part of the family. So he started abusing him and made him walk home in the rain. The rain makes Kyo very ill. Akito knew that. So...here he is."

Mayu said in shock, "That's horrible!" Tohru just nodded again. There was a brief silence between the two, till Mayu asked timidly, "Honda-san, may I ask, what are you doing living with Shigure?"

Tohru sighed, she was sick of explaining things, "You see, my mom died about a year ago, my dad died when I was little. I was living with my grandpa. His house was getting re-done and wanted me to find somewhere else to live till the house was done. I was living in a tent in the woods for a while, till Shigure-san and Yuki-kun found me and offered me to live in their house."

Mayu was silent. Tohru put the book aside and went into the kitchen. She started making soup.

((_the next day_))

Mayu stood next to Tohru making breakfast. She stayed over the night before to watch Kyo so Tohru could get some sleep. They stood silently side-by-side for a while, till they heard a cough from the door. They both turned around to see a pale, shirtless, Kyo slumped against the wall, clutching his stomach with one hand and his head in the other. Mayu stared at him open-mouthed, not knowing what to do. Tohru, on the other hand, quickly rushed over to his side and led him to the table.

Kyo looked at Tohru for a moment, and then stared at the table in front of him He spoke n a horse, croaking voice, "Tohru," he started out, "do you still want to juggle?"

There lay a silence between the two, Tohru started at him with a questioning look, "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," Kyo started, "that since I won't be going to America, I could teach you how to juggle."

Tohru didn't answer and went into the other room. While she was gone, Mayu was left alone in the kitchen with Kyo. He gave her a questioning stare, finally he stated, "You look familiar."

Mayu nodded, "I'm your homeroom teacher."

Kyo nodded, "Oh yeah...I forgot."

Tohru walked back in the room with Kyo's shirt. "Here Kyo" she said handing him his shirt, "put this on, you'll warm up some." Kyo took the shirt wordlessly and pulled it on over his head.

They sat in silence for a minute or two. The phone rang, Tohru jumped. Mayu walked over to the phone, "Mushi mushi." she greeted.

"Mayu." sounded a monotonous voice from the other line.

"Aaya? Here I'll let you talk to Tohru." she handed the phone to Tohru.

"Hello, Ayame-san." she said semi-happily.

"Hey Tohru." he was sad. You could tell.

"Um, may I please speak to Yuki?" she asked.

"Everyone's out right now."

"Oh, that's ok. Why aren't you with them? Have you made any new friends?" she asked like a mother.

"...no...well...you see...Ritsu...(_sigh_) never mind. I have to go." and the line went dead.

Tohru hung up the phone and it rang again the next second, "Hello?" she asked startled.

"Tohru. This is Shigure. Has Aaya or Ritsu called?" he asks quickly.

"Uh, Ayame-san just called. He mentioned something about Ritsu." she said, remembering Aaya's pointless stammering.

Shigure growled into the phone, "Gawr!...Well, if he calls again, tell him to come back to the hotel immediately."

"Um, ok. What's going on? Ayame-san just said that you were all out, doing something." Tohru said confused.

"I'll tell you later, when there's more time. For right now, Aaya and Ritsu ran off." Shigure said and hung up the phone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(_sigh_) I am so sorry it took so long to post. You see, there was vacation, then the start of school, then writer's block, and basically, I've had no time to write anything. And this chapter is really short. I'm sorry. But I have good news, I'm going to start another story crossing over with this one about Aaya. I'll tell you what it's called as soon as it's posted.

KYOLOVER: Thank you so much. Your review really boosted my confidence. Uh, yeah, about the updating soon,...well, yeah, sorry.

FURUBALUVER: Yeah, Shigure is my absolute favrouite character in Fruits Basket. Thank for the review. XD

KYO'S FAVROITE KITTY: Yeah, Momiji's spelled with a j. Oh, well. And don't worry, I'm a helpless American too. The Japanese translations are after the sentence in the ((_example_)). I should have said something, everyone was probably confused.

This is WHPIAR sighing off.

Read and Review people! I only got three reviews for chapter 10! I was so sad! I won't update again till I get at least 5 reviews! I know, I'm so mean...but you people need to review!

Click the little button right there...


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, chapter 13. I'm winging it here people, I am seriously writing what comes to mind, so please don't be _too_ harsh.

WHPIAR: I don't own Fruits Basket and whatnot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next week was distant between Tohru and Kyo. Tohru would make them their morning meal and from there Kyo would go off to the dojo. He would usually come home late. Tohru would always leave out a plate of his favourite meals incase he didn't get anything to eat.

Kyo and Tohru sat a crossed from each other silently eating their morning meal and sipping tea. Very little conversation was passed between the two teens. Tohru picked up her plate and her silverware and headed for the kitchen. Kyo followed soon after. Tohru was at the sink washing the dishes when Kyo came in.

Tohru felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She gasped, not expecting it. The surprised girl turned around to see Kyo hugging her. She hugged him back. And for about 3 seconds they were able to stand their hugging each other until a poof sounded and instead of Tohru hugging Kyo, she was hugging a forlorn orange cat.

Tohru kneeled down on the tile floor and set Kyo down very gently. Kyo curled up in a little ball and Tohru affectionately petted him.

"I'm sorry," Kyo started. Tohru gave him a questioning look. "I wanted to test something. Did you notice it took a few seconds for me to transform?"

Tohru mutely nodded.

At this point there was an orange poof and Tohru averted her eye's. Kyo quickly got dressed and pulled Tohru up onto her feet. They stared into each others eyes. Kyo once again put his arms around Tohru and she returned the hug.

The room was completely silent. You could hear the ticking of the clock... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... _POOF!_

Tohru once again set Kyo down on the floor. They repeated the process once more and the clock timed the reaction... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... _POOF!_

Tohru looked at Kyo with wide eyes. Her was breathing was shaky, she let out a small laugh. Kyo looked up at her with determined cat eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuma sat in his kitchen talking to Kunimitsu when Kyo and Tohru burst into the room.

"Shishou!" Kyo yelled out with a mix of excitement and terror.

Tohru on the other hand politely bowed to the two men at the table. Kazuma got up and went to Kyo, "Kyo, what is it?"

"You have to see this! Get ready, time us."

Kyo gently embraced Tohru. The seconds were ticking by... 1 ... 2 ...3 ... 4 ...Kazuma and Kunimitsu stared in complete amazement... 7 ... 8 ... 9 ... 10 ... _POOF! _

Kunimitsu let out a cry of joy while Kazuma walked up and took the cat from Tohru's arms in a daze. "Kyo, do you know what this means?" Kazuma started with a look of shock glued to his face.

Kyo was ecstatic by this point, "It means that my curse is almost broken!"

Kazuma let out a long breath, "It means that if Akito finds out you'll have even less freedom than you do now. You'll have to live at the main house. He will never let you out of his sight and you will never be allowed to be around anyone else."

The room went dead quiet. Kyo jumped down from Kazuma's arms. After a long moment, Tohru let out a terrible cry and cupped both hands to her mouth. She tried to keep her crying as quiet as she could but was having a very hard time doing so.

Kyo changed back and put his things back on. With staggered breathing he asked, "What do I do?"

"I know how much you wanted this Kyo, and it breaks my heart to say this but," Kazuma shook his head, "the only thing I can think of is to forget that it ever happened."

Kyo had his back to Kazuma. He cupped his hands to his eyes and took a sharp sigh, he slowly turned around to face everyone in the room. His eye's were glazed over with tears soon to fall, "Oh well, it's like it never happened. Right? Uh... I'm going for a walk." With that said Kyo ran out the door.

Tohru started to move after him but Kazuma grabbed her elbow and held her back, they watch Kyo run off to who-knows-where.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two hours since Tohru has seen Kyo. She was starting to get worried, it was almost 6:30. Kazuma said when she left the house that if Kyo showed up he would call her. So far she has gotten no call. That was it, she was going out to find him.

Tohru put on her jacket and stepped out the door. '_Hmm... I really don't have any idea where to start looking._' she thought to herself. Instinctively she started walking toward the school.

While walking past the elementary school she saw a quick flash of orange out of the corner of her eye. She walked into the gate of the playground and saw Kyo sitting forlorn on the swings. She came and sat on the swing next to him, she could see that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. They started walking into town together. Tohru linked her arm with his, it gave her a very protected feeling.

They walked past a secluded candle-lit restraunt with slow romantic music emitting from it. Tohru smiled to herself and kept walking. Kyo stopped in front of the door and peered longingly into the restraunt.

"Do you like dancing Tohru?"

The question caught her off-guard but she caught what he said, "I love dancing, do you?"

"I've never done it with a girl. I couldn't."

Before he could say another word Tohru was pulling him into the restraunt. Kyo looked around the dark restraunt. It was without a doubt one of those really fancy restraunts where you wear dresses and ties to, Kyo and Tohru stuck out like a sore thumb with their shorts and t-shirts. Kyo was expecting at any minute someone to confront them and ask them to leave.

Despite one or two people giving them dirty looks, Tohru pulled Kyo all the way to the dance floor. When they got there Tohru put her arms up and stared expectantly at Kyo. He had never ballroom danced before, but he's seen a few movies with partner dancing in it. He tried to imitate the people he'd seen on TV. He took Tohru's right hand and put his right under her arm on her shoulder blade. She smiled at him and they started dancing. Even though Kyo wasn't 100 percent sure what "leading" meant in dancing terms but he was pretty sure that he was the one that was supposed to do that and also Tohru had definitely took over on that job.

Two other couples were on the dance floor, a much older one and a pair that looked like they were recently married. The old man caught Kyo's eye and gave him a friendly wink. Cheesy grown-up things like that never move Kyo, but for no reason it made him happy. His extreme confusion/concentration on dancing was replaced by a Kyo that didn't care weather he was dancing right. It resulted in him stepping on Tohru's foot once and the recently married lady foot once, the lady didn't seem to mind, she just laughed and gave him an encouraging smile as her husband spun her in the other direction.

Other people were now getting on the dance floor. Kyo and Tohru were completely absorbed in the dance, people stopped to stare at them. The song came to a dramatic end and the crowd gave either them or the string ensemble playing the music an applause. If their applause was aimed towards the two teens on the dance floor, Tohru and Kyo weren't listening. Kyo gently pressed his lips against hers, "I've decided that I love dancing too." was all he could say while gazing into Tohru's eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Towards the beginning of this chapter, I had no clue where I was going with it. But soon I knew exactly what was going to happen. I really liked this chapter, I don't know about you... but I definitely liked it.

This is WHPIAR signing off.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I haven't updated this story in... forever. But better late then never! I am embarrassed to say that I actually had to go back and read the last three chapters to remember what I wrote. Oh my gosh! I _did not_ realize what a cliff hanger that last chapter was! I'm the one that wrote it and I'm like "Come on, Stupid! We need to find out what happens next!" I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Polarbear2000**. If not for her (_assuming your a girl. Honest mistake if your not_.) I probably would never had updated ever again. Even with the excruciatingly long time laps between Chapter 13 and Chapter 14, she still found my story and reviewed. I bow down to her for that. Ok! Let's get on with the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tohru looked up at Kyo with wide shocked eyes. Her heart was racing and she smiled a small shy smile. "We'd better be getting home." she said to him. "It's getting late."

"_Oh my God._" seemed to be the biggest thing running through Kyo's mind. "_I just kissed Tohru. What was I thinking! What was I THINKING!_"

He found that as they walked somehow their hands seemed to become laced in each other. Kyo's heart was pounding like mad. Before Kyo knew it, they had arrived at home. They stood on the porch facing each other, looking into the others eyes. Neither could will themselves to get any closer to the other. Time passed, how much time it was unable to tell. Kyo eventually let his hand slip from Tohru's grasp and he diverted his eyes.

"I guess I'll go to bed then." Kyo admitted his excuse.

Tohru nodded, "Yeah. I guess tomorrow if you want, we could juggle a bit?" she asked with high hopes.

"Sounds great." Kyo said as he somewhat quickly walked into the house, up the stairs into his room.

As soon as Tohru heard Kyo's door close she couldn't help but squeal and jump up and down. Which was especially funny because Kyo was doing a very similar action also.

Tohru was not aware that someone was coming. Two people to be correct. They walked up just in time to see Tohru jumping around in circles with her hands moving like those of a baby birds trying to fly with the biggest smile on her face.

She jumped around in time to see the two figures approaching the house. Her expression of giddy delight was instantly replaced with confusion and worry.

"Ayame-san! Ritsu-san!" she ran to the two men, "What are you two doing here? Are the others here as well?"

Ayame put his hands on her shoulders, "We thought we'd come and visit! Aren't you surprised?"

Tohru was still confused, "I'm shocked! Why'd you come to visit? I thought that you were in America with everyone else."

"Ritsu and I didn't want to be there anymore so we decided to come home. Well, not _home_ exactly. I have a favor to ask you." Ayame told her.

"Of course Ayame-san, what is it?" Tohru asked.

"I was wondering if Ritsu and I could stay here until the others came back from America." he asked.

Tohru was now even more confused than she was before, "O--of course Ayame-san. You can sleep in Kyo's room and Ritsu-san chan sleep in my room. I'll sleep in Shigure's room." Tohru could tell that if Ayame could hug her he would have.

She ushered the two members of the Zodiac inside. "Please, sit down and I'll make you some tea." Ritsu and Ayame sat at the table and Tohru soon came out with hot tea and onigiri.

They all sipped their tea in silence for a moment. Very quietly and timidly Ritsu asked, "Is Kyo here, Honda-san?"

"Yes, I think he had just gone to bed when you two had arrived." she told them, blushing and smiling to herself at the memory of that evening.

They finished off the onigiri and tea will little more conversation. "I think your beds are all prepared if either of you want to sleep. Or the bathroom is free if you guys want shower or anything." Tohru offered.

"I think I'll take a shower if you two don't mind." Ritsu said as he rose from the table.

"Go ahead Ritsu." Ayame told him. Ritsu left. Tohru poured herself the last of the tea and started stacking dished to be washed.

Ayame looked troubled. "Do the others know your here?" Tohru asked him before she went into the kitchen.

The snake closed his eyes and quickly shook his head back and forth in quick movements. "What does Akito-san think?" Tohru asked again.

"I'm not sure." Ayame admitted.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

Ayame shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I just got fed-up. No one ever seemed to take me seriously."

"So you took Ritsu on a plane back to Japan?" she asked.

"Oh... No! I wouldn't just force him into coming. We did a little sight-seeing on our own. Talked a little and we both decided that we wanted to go home. So we got on a plane and here we are." he explained to Tohru.

"That seems very spontaneous of you two. Especially Ritsu." she said with a slightly skeptical look. All Ayame could do is shrug his shoulders.

Tohru put the dishes in the sink to be washed the next day. It was getting late and she was getting sleepy. "I believe you know where your room is. It you do I think I will go to bed now. Good night Ayame-san." she said with a bow. He gave her a slight bow in return and watched her go to Shigure's room, since she sacrificed hers' to Ritsu.

Tohru almost regretted giving up her room to Ritsu. Shigure's room wasn't a huge mess, but it was slightly piggish. She looked over at the digital clock on his desk. It read 2:30 PM, which was especially strange considering it was only around 11:00 PM. Tohru shook her head, Shigure obviously had no concept of time.

His bed was a mess. Tohru had to hunt around the room until she could find the blanket. The pillow was practically falling out of it's pillow case. The mattress cover was slipping off the mattress. It took her ten minutes (according to the messed up clock) to fix up the bed and it's surroundings so that everything was suitable for sleeping. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She had one of the _oddest _dreams she could recall that night. She was at Kazuma's dojo and was told to instruct Ayame and Ritsu how to dance. But every time they tried they would turn into their Zodiac animal. She was getting frustrated until Kyo rode into the room on a unicycle and juggling numerous brightly colored balls. Ritsu turned into a monkey and hopped up on Kyo's shoulder and Kyo rode off. Tohru was so worried because it was the most important thing in the world to teach Aaya and Ritsu how to dance! How could she do that if Ritsu was off monkeying around. Ayame grabbed Tohru and started dancing off to find Kyo and Ritsu. Suddenly, Kyo's unicycle was headed straight for the dancing couple. No Kyo! Ahhhh!

Tohru woke with a start. "_Where am I!_" She started looking around franticly until she remembered that she had slept in Shigure's room that night. The sun was just peeking through the window when she woke. She looked over at the clock " 12:17 AM" it read. Tohru rolled her eyes and forced herself out of bed.

She started to make pancakes for breakfast when Kyo trudged into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Kyo looked to his watch on his right wrist and then to Tohru who looked back at him with a sleepy gaze. He pulled her into a kind embrace. She sighed a please sigh and returned the hug. They stood that way for a good 15 seconds. Once the 15 seconds was up an orange puff of smoke did not fill the room. Instead, Ayame ran into the room and quickly observed the situation. Ayame couldn't help but gasp and his eyes grew as wide as Tohru had ever seen them.

Kyo turned his head towards the unexpected person who had just barged into the room. As soon as it registered in Kyo's mind who was watching them, he pulled his arms off of Tohru like lightning.

A million things were running through Ayame's mind but the loudest of them all was most definitely "_Kyo broke the curse!_"

A million things were also running through Kyo's mind and the loudest of his were most definitely, "_I'm going to die! He knows I broke the curse!_"

If _anyone_ heard the news about Kyo, he knew he would be done for. The only question now was, Could Aaya keep a secret?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So this is where I'm going to end this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review. The more reviews I get and the more chance you guys will have of ever getting a Chapter 15.

I am very proud to say that, every chapter is spell-checked! It took a long time, but there should be very little spelling errors now. So I don't see any reason why I should get reviews telling me that everything is spelled wrong. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the spell-checked version of the story! (huge smile)

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so happy! It's chapter 15! This chapter is totally and completely dedicated to **Lonleystar**. Your review made me so happy. Ok, I just found something really weird. I just noticed that there was once a Chapter 12 that has nothing to do with the story. I must apologize for it! I was looking through the story and I came to the twelfth chapter and it was a poem that I once wrote and I was like, "What is that doing up there?" That little "chapter" was totally a goof and I really truly do apologize for it! I hope no one was too confused by its randomness. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

**CORRECTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER:**  
_"I was wondering if Ritsu and I could stay here until the others came back from America." Aaya asked._

_Tohru was now even more confused than she was before, "O--of course Ayame-san. You can sleep in **Kyo's room** and Ritsu-san can sleep in my room. I'll sleep in Shigure's room." Tohru could tell that if Ayame could hug her he would have._

Unfortunately for those who like slash, that part about Ayame sleeping in Kyo's room is a mistake. It should have read "_You can sleep in **Yuki's room**..._" I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

No one said anything for some time. It was impossible to know how much time passed but it felt like an hour. The look on Ayame's face was that of an overwhelmed person being constricted by an anaconda. Kyo's expression looked like someone had a sword pointed straight at his thought and if he moved he'd die.

Finally Ayame was able to break free of the imaginary anaconda and he was eventually able to speak, "K-k-Kyo? Uhhh... you're... your curse..."

The imaginary swordsman lowered the imaginary weapon held at Kyo's thought. "Um... w-... uh... yeah..." was all he could seem to stutter out.

Tohru started to say something when there was a knock at the door. "_Wow_" she thought, "_perfect timing._" She walked out of the room to open the door. "Hana?" she asked her friend.

"Hello Tohru. I just thought I'd check up on you. May I come in?" Hanajima asked Tohru.

It really wasn't the best time to have friends over. Wait... maybe if Hana did stay we could put off the conversation with Ayame about Kyo. "Of course you may! I was just making breakfast!" she said with a smile.

She led her friend into the kitchen. Kyo and Ayame were right where Tohru had left them. Kyo blushed and turned away when he saw Hana. She was the one that helped him get to Kazuma. He was grateful for her, but he always had trouble with thank-yous and the likelihood of them becoming easier anytime soon was low.

Hana could tell that she had walked in on some important realization but didn't ask questions. Instead she said, "Tohru, I can help you cook breakfast, but with all these extra people in here there isn't much room to work." She pushed Ayame and Kyo out of the room.

Before Ayame could slip in a few words Kyo avoided him. "I'm going to take a shower!" and hurried into the bathroom before Ayame could object or question.

With Kyo avoiding him, the girls cooking, and Ritsu not being awake yet, Ayame stood in the living room alone. "_I need to talk to someone about this._" he thought to himself. "_I wish I could talk to Haa-san or Gure-san. What should I do?!_"

* * *

"Ritsu! Wake up! Ritsu!" someone said in a frantic whisper.

Someone was nudging Ritsu. The sleeping monkey groaned and said, still asleep, "Uhhh... what."

"Ritsu, you need to wake up! Now!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm awake!" Ritsu shot up out of the bed and was able to observe Ayame frantically paseing Tohru's room. "What's going on?"

Ayame seemed to be in a fit of frustration, worry, and disbelief. "I simply don't know _how_ this could have happened!" he yelled, in whispers.

Ritsu got out of the bed and went to Ayame. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on." he said, matching Ayame's volume. "Tell me what's going on and I can maybe help you understand?" Ritsu said tentatively, trying to be helpful. He got a glimpse of Aaya's face in a look of anger and confusion. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry!" Ritsu said quickly and turned away, worried.

Ayame scoffed and flopped down on Tohru's bed in exasperation, facing towards the wall. The bed was still warm from when Ritsu was laying there. "Sit down Ritsu." Ritsu was confused, but sat without objecting. He was staring at Ayame's limp body and his long white hair drape over the bedding and Ayame said, "Let's say, _hypothetically_, there was a way to break the Sohma curse. What would you do?"

Nothing but silence filled the room. Ayame looked over at Ritsu who was still sitting on the chair who moved his eyes from Aaya to the floor, his eyes glazed with tears and his face in an expression of confused shock.

Ritsu brought his legs to his chest and covered his face with his hands. "Ritsu?" Ayame called to him. He left the warm bed and stood next to the chair holding the crumpled Ritsu. Aaya could see a tear escape the hands clasped to his face.

Ayame hesitated before he called to the sitting man again, "Ritsu?" He could hear his sniffles from behind his hands.

Finally, after perhaps seven minutes, Ritsu moved his hands to his knees and looked to the man standing over him, "You broke it?"

Ayame turned his back to the one sitting and frowned. After hesitation he said, "No." It was the truth, Aaya didn't break the curse, but from the reaction he got he was beginning to question whether or not he should tell Ritsu about Kyo.

Ritsu abruptly stood up and forced Ayame to look at him. "Then who?" Ritsu demanded in a sobbing voice.

All Aaya could do is stair at his family member. Of course he had seen Ritsu cry before. Hadn't they all? But the tears never fell like this. It was a side of Ritsu that was being scene for the first time.

Noises that would usually fill a home in the morning seemed to vanish. Sounds that are usually taken for granted, such as clothes rustling, feet walking, trees swaying, all were gone. The sound of Ritsu's tears ceased as Ayame uttered just one syllable "Kyo".

Crying can represent many different emotions. Ritsu walked over to the bed, sat down, and cried. People can deal with crying people many different ways. All Ayame did was sit next to Ritsu and offer him a box of tissues, which Ritsu took. After what felt like ten minutes of sitting and crying, Ayame still couldn't figure out if Ritsu was crying out of sadness, happiness, anger, disbelief, realization, or something else.

Ritsu let out a chuckle as the tears continues to fall, "I'm sorry."

Despite how many times Aaya has heard Ritsu say "sorry"; he innocently asked "What for?"

Ritsu let out a tearful laugh, "I don't know." A more serious stream of tears fell. "I don't know why I'm crying."

There was a long pause. "Me neither." Aaya mumbled to himself.

It was a few more minutes before Ritsu got complete control of himself. With a quiet, shaky voice he said "What do we do?"

Ayame sighed, "We don't tell the family, that's for sure." Ritsu nodded. "Also, we talk to Tohru. I'm sure she somehow played a part in the breaking of the curse. I- I just can't understand."

Ritsu kept nodding, "Should we reassure Kyo-kun? I'm sure he's worried."

"Not today. I need to think of a good way to... say it."

"I'm sorry, but do you mean we should avoid him?" Ritsu asked.

Ayame stuttered for a moment, not exactly sure _what_ he meant when an idea hit him. He gasped and waved his hands up and down. "I got it! What if I pushed Kyo into Tohru and then you could be like, 'The curse! It's broken!' and then he'd _have _to explain himself!"

Ritsu crinkled up his eyebrows. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not so sure I like that plan."

The flamboyant Aaya bounded off the bed with his index finger pointing to the heavens, "It's foolproof I tell you!"

Ayame extended a graceful hand to Ritsu who was still sitting on the bed. Ritsu gently moved his hand towards Aaya's and Ayame quickly hoisted him off of the bed while saying "Come dearest Ritsu! The day began long ago and yet your pajamas are still on. Dress quickly and meet me downstairs for breakfast! The day's events are to begin soon and they wait for no one!" With that said and Ayame determined, he dramatically left the room, leaving Ritsu in Tohru's room alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I updated! Yay! I know that this story is taking a long time but I'd say it's worth it. I would say that I'll update soon, but it seems like I have a hard time keeping that promise. I know that this story began a long time ago so I realize that some of my writting in the first chapters are going to be out-dated. I realize this and hopefully you do too, but there's nothing we can do about it. So, a lot of questions arise in this chapter, I believe. Please ask them... or just review whether there is a question or not.

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

I am updating! I have _time_ to update! Yay for updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own this!

**P.S: I know that this chapter is not spell checked. Nor is the grammar the greatest. I'll appologize in advance for anyone who is discontent with my laziness. It is currently 2:26 AM and I leave for summer camp tomorrow, therefore I will not be able to do things like respond to your reviews for a few days, or update the story. Dispite the poor spelling and grammar, I hope you still enjoy this chapter. I promise I'll fix it some day. **

* * *

Tohru and Hana were setting the table when Ayame emerged from his talk with Ritsu. He seemed to be in quite his usualle chipper mood which was quite the contrast from his receint very serious talk with Ritsu. He sat down as the girls were just laying out the rest of the food. "Oh ladies, I pray that this meal tastes as good as it looks. Then it will be the best meal I've ever had." Ayame said, admiring the presentation and the smell of the food. 

Tohru blushed, "Oh, it's nothing! I'm sure there are much better meals out there!"

Ayame seemed to have a reply to Tohru's comment in mind, but before he could say anything Hana stoiclly said, "Shall we eat without the Kyo? We don't want this meal to be cold."

"Um, I'll go ask him if he'll be long. Ayame-san, do you know if Ritsu is awake?" Tohru asked.

"I believe he'll be down any minute. As for Kyo, maybe it's best if we start without him." Ayame replied.

As the the two girls and Ayame sat, Hana asked, "Is there someone else here whom I should know about?"

Tohru seemed baffled for a moment, "Oh yes! I'm sorry I didn't mention anything! Ritsu Sohma, Kyo's and Ayame's cousin is here as well. He's a bit older than you and me."

"I anticipate meeting him." Hana said with a monotonous tone.

Tohru had just served Hana and Ayame their breakfast when Ritsu came downstairs dressed in tan slacks and a light blue tunic. His hair was drawn back with an elligent yellow ribbon. As he walked down the staircase he staired at the people seated around the table, Hana casually stared back at him. Ritsu bowed, "Good morning everyone." He then said specifically to Hana, "Hello. I'm Ritsu Sohma. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tohru smiled at him, "Good morning Ritsu-san!"

"Yes. It is nice to meet you as well. You may call me Hana."

Ritsu smiled slightly and took the seat next to Ayame and acrossed from Tohru.

So far, the meal seemed much more relaxed than Tohru had expected. With Ayame just discovering that Kyo's curse has been broken, he shown little to no reaction. Ritsu made light, polite conversation, but his good effort didn't cover up that he looked like he'd been waken up in the middle of a deep sleep.

* * *

Kyo stood facing the bathroom mirror. The water to the shower was running, but only to make people walking by note not to disturb him. _What is that Ayame doing here? Damn snake! Shouldn't he be in America?_ Kyo pressed his palms into his eyes and rested his elbows on the counter. 

He wimpered to himself when suddenly his head shot up with wide-eyed question, _Is everyone home? _He shook his head to himself, _If they were then why didn't I see Shigure or Yuki?_ Kyo started pacing back and forth, _I didn't see them because they sleep late._ The mirror in the bathroom was fogging up from the steam emiting from the shower. He took that as a sign to finally get in the shower. He pulled his shirt off while thinking, _Even if everyone was home, why is Ayame here?_

Pulling the curtain back, Kyo stepped into the shower. Over his head the fan was rumbling. After lathering his short, orange hair with shampoo he sat down in the bathtub. The water from the shower head mashased his back and neck. He watched the water swirl down the drain as he thought_ Ayame_ _knows that my curse is broken! What am I going to do? What is he going to do?_ Kyo was screaming to himself in his mind. _I DON'T WANT TO-- _Kyo's thoughts froze for a moment. _Wait, what don't I want to do?_

His thoughts were raging as fast as the water flowed down the drain. Kyo seperated his thoughts, _Well, I do want to leave this house!_ he thought hostiley. _Actually, I just want Shigure and Yuki to leave. I want to stay with Tohru. _He blushed to himself realizing for the first time that he and Tohru had been living alone together sinse everyone left for America.

_I want Ayame to have never found out that my curse is broken. No, ... that's ok. I don't mind if he knows but I want to have my curse lifted and have no concequenses. _Kyo tried thinking how'd he react if he found out that one of the others had their curse lifted. After a few minutes of thinking he came to the conclusioin that he'd yell and beat on the person until they told him what happened. _I wonder what that snakes thinking. He probably has some perverted remark just waiting to be said. _Kyo scoffed at what he believed Ayame's reaction would be.

Kyo rose from the floor and was doing something that slightly resembled pacing, only the shower was relitively small and left little room to walk back and forth. He stopped pacing and rested his head in a corner. _I don't want anyone to be cursed. _He came to this realization and continued the conversations with himself. _If none of us were cursed than Ayame walking in on me hugging Tohru wouldn't have been a big deal. _

The water emiting from the shower head was getting rather chilly and Kyo, rather than comptemplating his problems in cold water, stepped out of the shower and dried off. He changed into the baggy blue jeans and the loose fitting t-shirt that he had set out earlier. Opening the door to a world beyond the bathroom, Kyo emerged with confidence and a cloud of steem. However, he took notice of who was sitting at the table eating: Tohru, Ayame, Hana, and Ritsu... _wait_... RITSU?

Kyo moaned inwardly, closed his eyes and sat crumpled on the floor with his knees to his chest in complete confusion. Tohru left the table and went to him, "Kyo, are you all right?"

Kyo wimpered, "What's going on?"

Tohru was at first confused, but she then tried seeing the situation from Kyo's perspective. _He's reacting quite well!_ she thought to herself, comparing him to what her reaction would have been had she been in his shoes. "Come to the table and we'll answer any questions that you have."

The confused cat lugged himself off of the floor and sat at the table with Hana and Tohru to his left side and Ayame and Ritsu to his right. Hana was pouring him some milk while Tohru was preparing him a plate of food. Ayame was eating. Ritsu turned to Kyo and timidly said, "Good morning, Kyo-kun." From the icy, hell-freezing glare that he received from the irritated cat, Ritsu quickly added an, "I'm sorry." in an ashamed voice.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked again, staring into Ayame's eyes.

There was a short pause. "I'm not sure I understand." Ayame said, "Perhaps if you asked more specific questions you'd get more direct answers."

"Who's here? Why aren't you guys in America? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kyo's voice raised in volume with each sentenence.

Silence seemed to take up any space in the house. Tohru said to Kyo, "Only Ayame and Ritsu are here. Eveyone else is in America still. I'm... not _entirely_ sure why they're here."

Kyo looked with question to the two men sitting on his right. Ayame spoke up with an accusing voice, "A better question is 'Why are _you_ here, Kyo-kun?'"

"What are you talking about? I don't want to be here!" Kyo yelled at him.

Tohru looked hurt, "You don't?"

"No!" Kyo looked startled at what he said, "I mean... I do want to be here!"

"Kyo-kun, you aren't making the least bit of sense. Do you, or do you not, want to be here?" Ayame pushed.

"I want to be here. You two, however, can leave for good!" Kyo yelled, directing at Ritsu and Ayame.

"Leave you alone with Tohru? Oh no, that is a scandelous endevour in itself!" Ayame continued harassing.

"No more scandelous than running away with Ritsu!" Kyo bashed. Ritsu whimpered at the mention of his name.

"Our actions are not the issue in question!"

"Yes it is!" Kyo pushed.

"No it's not! You're just avoiding the question!" Ayame yelled.

"What question?"

"What are you doing here?" Ayame reasked.

"I live here!" Kyo yelled.

There was a slight pause. Ayame seemed like he was going to say something but then realized that it wouldn't have fit the context of the arguement. Tohru was looking back and forth from Kyo to Ayame. Hana was calmly sipping her tea. Ritsu was staring at his folded hands in his lap. Kyo was glaring icy darts at Ayame. The doorbell rang in the distance and Ayame, seeing that Kyo and Tohru were both momentarily distracted, pushed Kyo over in the direction of Tohru. Kyo stumbled over the leg of the table and, seeing Ayame's modivation for pushing him, was able to avoid Tohru somehow.

Kyo felt like his life couldn't get any worse. He lay on the gound panting, realizing what a close call it was. Tohru, who had her hands clasped to her mouth which was breathing heavily causing here blushing cheeks to puff in and out while her eyes were locked on Ayame, heard the doorbell ring again followed by an insistant knocking. She quickly left the table and briskly trodded to the door.

She opened the door, "Sensei?" she asked, seeing Mayu standing at the door, here hands clasp behind her back.

* * *

Well... that's the 15th chapter! I hope it was enjoyable. It's so nice to be writing again! I miss all the fanfiction. Finally, schools out and I can relax all summer and update stories! I hope you, Kind Review, are as happy as I am. Well, I enjoyed this chapter. I love Ayame. Ritsu is another favourite. Kyo's honestly getting on my nerves. I think for it being 2 AM... this was pretty well accomplished. As always, I encourage you to review. Reviews make me so happy. Stay literate!

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


End file.
